A Werehog's Desire
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: On her way back home one night from Tails workshop, Amy is attacked by an uknown werehog with crystal blue eyes. Soon she's turning into a werehog herself and the mysterious werehog keep's coming back for her. She won't let anyone see her at night, including Sonic. How will she ever get back to normal and who is the mysterious werehog?
1. Chapter 1

**A Werehog's Desire **

**Dislcaimer: I don't Own STH **

**Chapter 1**

**Amy's POV **

It was night the air was crisp and cold, I pulled my fluffy pink coat close to my body to keep warm. The moon shined brightly providing me with some light as it helped me naviagate my way through the dark tree's of the Mystic Ruins. I had visited Tails earlier that evening as I had baked some cakes during the day and I said I would give him some. I had also payed Cream a visit to along the way.

I was enjoying the starry sky, as I awalys loved the way the stars twinkled in the sky. I was enjoying myself so much so that I hadn't notice a shadow cross over the light of the moon unilt the last minute. A twig snapped, my ears perked up and I could hear breathing it was getting closer and closer and I had stopped dead in my tracks to scared to move.

I was begging to get worried, growling sounds were all around me. Gasping in fright and falling over onto my back after tripping on a root after taking a couple of steps back. A four-legged creature was now standing on top of me. He looked like a hedgehog only more flufflier, his deep crystal blue eyes stared down at me, he sort of looked like Sonic when he was a werehog now that I think about it.

He leaned down and started to sniff around me, I was so scared I couldn't move. He licked me on the cheek, I couldn't stand it, I had to get away. He smirked and I swear I heard him purr, I frowned and started to struggle and that's when he bit me on my left hand. I let out a yelp which caused him to fled. My hand was in agony, the pain was too much. My vision was starting to blur and it felt as if my head was spinning.

My body grew warmer I could feel myself changing, my fur grew thicker and ripped through my dress. I stared down at my hands as I saw my nails growing sharper and longer. Before I knew it my mind went blank, I couldn't remember what had happened the rest of the night was a blur.

I woke up on my front door step, my eyes opened groggily I was still in pain, ugh I can't take it. Remembering last night I quickly looked down at my clothes and my hands, I gasped when I saw that I was in my underwear. Oh, I hope no one seen me when I was asleep.

"Last night couldn't have been a dream," I said a little panicked as I made my way inside.

I saw that my hand still had a bite mark, wincing at the pain I had to do something to ease it, quickly finding some ointment out of my cabinet in my bathroom, I gently poured some on and it stung like hell. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming, once it had died down I got bandages from my cupboard and wrapped them round my hand.

Glancing at the clock I gasped when I saw the time, Tails was having a get together today at noon and it was already past noon. I quickly got ready and was on my way back to the Mystic Ruins. I suddenly felt wary about walking through here. Though I decided to ignore it I made my way through and reached the workshop where I was greeted by Tails.

"Hi, Amy come on in everyone's already here," he said as he brought me inside, I was surprised to see Sonic there, he doesn't normally come to any parties we have.

I was hugged by Rouge who was saying we needed to go on a shopping spree soon, and I completely agree with her, me and the girls then sat together and gossiped as normal, Cream made gasp sound, I noticed her staring at my banged covered hand.

"Amy, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, um n-nothing happened really I just cut myself," there was no way I was telling anyone what happened last night.

She didn't seem convinced but didn't press any more questions, sighing in relief I realised that I could feel someone watching me. Looking around I saw Sonic staring at me, until he was interrupted by Knuckles that is. I shook my head and tried to tune back into the girls conversation.

xXXx

**Sonic's POV**

That's werid Amy hasn't once come over to see me, and why does she h ave bandages wrapped round her hand? Knuckles came over to me and stopped me from starring at Amy, I've been doing that a lot recently. I don't know why though.

"Hey, Sonic you okay?"

"Hey Knuckles yeah why?"

"I don't know you looked like you spaced out."

"I guess I did a little." I said glancing towards Amy, I saw that she was no longer with the girls. Hmm wonder where she went? I walked over to the girls.

"Uh, hey Cream where'd Amy go?"

Cream turned to face me with a smile and Cheese hugged me, "chao chao," this made me laugh.

Cream giggled, "hi Mr Sonic, Amy said she was going to the bathroom."

"Thanks Cream," After finding that out I headed to Tails bathroom where I saw Amy coming out the door while wrapping banages round her hand, I frowned when I saw her wincing. "Hey Ames!" I called to get her attention and with a gasp she turned round to me.

"Uh, hi Sonic."

"What happened to your hand?" I asked feeling rather curious, I could see her getting nervous, but what would make her like that? She was acting really strange.

"Um, I just uh, cut myself, I was sort clumsy really, well catch you later Sonic." I could tell that wasn't the truth and Amy's never lied to me before, I get the feeling that she's hiding something and I have to find out what.

xXXx

**Normal POV**

Once the party was over Amy walked home unaware of someone following her, she got to her door and used her keys to unlock it. Footsteps broke her out of her concentration of turning the key hrough the lock. She looked beind herself to see if anyone was there. There was no one, Amy frowned but then shrugged and continued with the door.

She stepped inside the house the door was still open and a slight breeze flew past her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She shivered and quickly shut the door, "that was weird." She exclaimed as she checked out her house as she switched the lights on.

She got dressed into her pj's and sat and watched TV until she just could'nt keep her eyes open any longer. Yawning she made her way to her room and climbed into bed not noticing the moon in the sky clouds where drifting by covering the moons light.

Half way through the night the moons light shinned through her bedroom window and right onto her bed, she lit up a bright pink colour, her fur grew thicker, sharp claws appeared and ripped her sheets, deep green emerald eyes snapped open as the light crossed over onto the bed.

Deep emerald eyes surived her surroundings in confusion. A noise from downstairs the stairs startled her, the front door had been forced opened and Amy's attention was fully on her bedroom door, her sharp claws ripped through her door and she walked downstairs and she saw the door fully open.

Once again she was pinned down to the floor as she entered the living room. Growling she struggled about in the creatures grip and saw the same crystal blue eyes. It leaned down with its tounge sticking out it's mouth until Amy used her hind leg's and pushed him off. He growled in pain but snarled at Amy and she did the same.

Suddenly he rushed forward and grabbed Amy and both of them started an almighty battle, her couch was ripped to shreds and of her oriments were smashed and the TV on the wall had fell off. Amy just had enough strength left in her to smack the creature to the ground she soon past out from her wounds and the other creature had fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Werehog's Desire **

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

Running it's just something I love to do, it makes me feel so free. I spent the whole of the next day running after Tails get together and I must say, it was nice to see everyone together like that again, it's something we hardly ever do. Eggman hasn't attacked in the last couple of months and that's usually why We are all together, but not that time.

The wind ruffles my quills as I come to a stop on a high cliff, to enjoy the view I love this place there's just so much room to run endless. I think I'll take a break for a bit, I sat down on a rock close by a leaned back a little. Soon I felt relaxed and the time just seemed drift by not I knew what time it was anyway, I don't really need to.

A flash of pink caught my eye to left of the rock that I was sitting on, it was a flower. Hm, kinda reminds me of Amy, I shook my head, and could feel myself heat up around my cheeks "heh, there I go again, why am I thinking of Amy all of a sudden? I know the flower's pink, but..." I stood up I've done that a lot recently and I have no clue why.

I guess it's only natural to think of a girl who stalks you. Though I must say she hasn't been doing much that either. Maybe that's why I'm thinking about her. I started running back and decided to head back home, although my legs took me to a completely different place. My eyes went wide in shock, when I realised where I was.

"You gotta be kidding me?... Amy's place...I must be losing my mind."

I sighed and was about to turn and run back the way I came, when I noticed something. Amy's front door looked like it had been forced open. Frowning in concern, I decided to take a look. The door had scratch marks up and down it, I don't like the look of this.

"Amy?!" I called but got no answer my mouth dropped open, when I saw the mess inside the house. "What the heck happened here?"

I walked further into the living room and that's when I saw Amy. I gasped in shock she was badly hurt. Bruise's and scratches covered her from head to toe. Quickly dashing over to her side I gently picked her up and placed her on her couch. I felt cheeks heating up again, shaking my head to cool myself off I glanced to a round table that had a phone on top. I decided to call Tails he'd know how treat those wounds.

He said he'd be round as soon as he could. I watched Tails as he put banages and plasters on the wounds of her body, "Sonic, what happened?" He asked as he finished up.

"I don't know Tails, I found her lying on the floor and her house like this," I growled a little I was annoyed that hadn't been to stop whatever happened.

Soon we both heard a soft groan coming from Amy, her eyes flashed opened and she struggled to sit up, "easy Amy, I wouldn't sit up to fast, just take it nice and slow," Tails suggested as he got back to her side and handed her a glass of water.

Amy did just that and took a sip of water out the glass, "S-Sonic...T-Tails wha...What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Sonic passed your house and saw that your door had been forced opened so he checked it out and found you on the floor and your house in this mess, didn't you Sonic?"

I nodded and went and stood next to Tails, "yeah I did, Ames what happened?"

Amy frowned she seemed rather confused, "I, I don't know one minute I was lying in my bed then the next, I'm here."

Me and Tails glanced at one another I didn't like the thought of that, "Amy I'm staying with you tonight I don't want this happening again."

Amy eyes went wide, "no!" She yelled which shocked both me and Tails.

"I...I mean no you don't have to, I'll be fine really," Amy sounded a bit panicked.

I raised my eyes, "you sure?"

"Yes, of course Sonic, I do have my hammer you know, I guess whatever happened just caught me by surprised, heh, but if it happenes again I'll be ready."

"Well, if you say so Ames," I nodded at Tails, Tails fixed the door before we left, I must say though I'm not comfortable leaving her on her own, something keeps telling me to stay but I can't if see won't let me. I decided that I was gonna check up on her during the night just to make sure she's okay.

**Amy's POV**

I don't know what's happening to me, I can't remember what happened last night and the night before that. Once Sonic and Tails left, I got my house back in order and Tails was kind enough to fix my door and TV which I'm grateful for. These scratches and brusies are so painful, I winced as the pain shot through my body as I sat down once I finished cleaning.

Maybe that werehog attacked me again, but how'd did it find my house? Glancing to my right I spotted a pile of fur, some pink and some green. The pink match my colour of fur so well and it's was longer but what did that mean? But this must that werehog's fur I remember him being green and how could I forget his eyes? I've seen those crystal blue eyes before.

Giving a big sigh I decied that I needed to take my mind of this and the only way to do that was to go shopping. I love shopping I just gives me thrills sometimes you when you get bargins and stuff sometimes.

I quickly changed and headed out the door it was mid afternoon so I had aleady given myself enough rest and I felt fine just to walk about the mall. I felt like I was being watched as I looked through a rack of clothes in my favouite store. Looking up and out the window I spotted Scrouge the hedgehog and two unknown hedgehogs that I'd never seen before. He smirked and soon left with them, I shrugged and just continued my shopping spree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Werehog's Desire **

**Chapter 3**

**Scourge's POV**

Me and my partners had just finished our latest heist some time in the late afternoon. We weren't very successful though and I wasn't entirely pleased. "Grr, we could have had that emerald," I groaned to myself as we walked down the street.

"Well, at least this time It wasn't my fault!" Said Justin who was one of my partners, he was a red hedgehog with spiky quills and who wore nothing but black sunglasses and trainers and of course his gloves. He's just copying my style and he claims that he's better looking than me, hmph we'll see about that.

"Don't try to pin the blame on me Justin, that robot came outta nowhere!" Replied my other partner Nick, he was an orange hedgehog he didn't ware anything apart from his gloves and shoes.

"Will you guys shut it, I can't hear my train of thoughts!" I snapped they've been going on and on about this since we left that Eggheads base. It was becoming rather annoying and tiresome.

"What's eating you?" Questioned Justin with a smirk that I'd just like to rip off his smug face.

I sighed and walked ahead there was a few shops on the other side of the street. Nothing of interest really caught my eye, That is until a flash of pink caught the corner of them. I paused in my walking and smiled, it was that pink hedgehog. Both Justin and Nick bumped into me snapping me outta my daze.

"Yo, Scourge what's the hold up?" Asked Nick.

Justin watched me for a moment and turned to where I was looking at and he laughed a little "I guess we don't have long until it's time for you to change tonight, huh?"

I looked towards the sky it was starting to set and I knew what he was talking about and nodded, "I guess not, I just can't understand why I'm going after her of all people. I mean I can't really control myself when I'm a werehog," I've turned into a horrid beast for the past week ever since that one day we tried to sneak into Egghead's base to steal an emerald. I got caught in some crazy looking machine and I haven't felt right since.

"Beats me Scourge but she is kinda hot!" Nick commented after he heard what we were talking about he's kinda dumb some times.

I growled for some reason and raised my fist to punch him but Justin stopped me with his palm, "whoa there tiger he's only kidding you know."

I frowned and walked away I had to get back to our hide out before I started to change, our hideout was just basically an empty warehouse on the outskirts of Station Square no one ever came here apart from us. This is where we stash all of our stolen stuff and sell it for rings.

The sun was now setting and I was begging to feel the strange sensation in body that happens just before I begin to transform. I try locking myself inside a room so that I don't get out and cause some unessasery attention but so far doing that hasn't helped as I always break out.

"Okay, you guys lock the doors tightly this time!" I ordered through the door Justin nodded and it wasn't long before I was changing as the moon appeared in the sky. I could still think normally in this form but I just couldn't control my actions or how I felt.

It started happening just like that, it was as if someone just flicked on a light switch, my fur grew thicker, my finger nails grew thicker and sharper, my teeth also becoming sharper than before. "AHHHHHHH!" I let out a loud howling sound.

Letting out a growl I saw that I was in a locked room I tried so hard to keep my body from going anywhere but it just wasn't listening. That feeling that I felt the other night came rushing back and filled my entire body. It seemed to fuel my actions and I rammed the door It didn't take much apparently Justin didn't bolt the door enough.

Snarling and sniffing the night air from an open window near by I smashed my way through the warehouse and broke down the door. Attacking Justin and Nick on the way out. I knew where I was heading; her house.

xxXXxx

**Amy's POV**

After my shopping trip I started to head for home, it was getting dark and I couldn't help but have that feeling that someone was following me. Now and again I could hear growling noises and it was making me pretty scared. I ran all the way home once I was sure that what I heard was true.

It was dark when I got home and I could just feel something strange in my body and before I knew it I could feel my body changing, my fur grew thicker, my nails grew sharper and ripped my gloves to pieces, my teeth also grew sharper.

I fell on the floor of my bedroom as the transformation was finished. I pushed myself up and dragged myself over to my mirror. I yelled so loud that my neighbors would probably of heard. "What in the world?!" I gazed upon my reflection and realization of what I was came to my mind. I was a werehog.

"Amy?!"

I gasped that sounded like Sonic he must've heard me, oh no I don't want him to see me like this. Even though he was a werehog himself but he was good looking for a werehog I just look like a total freak. I panicked as I heard him come up the stairs, "GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Amy, why did you yell? I could hear you from all the way outside!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SONIC, NOW GO AWAY!" I yelled back and hoped that he would go away.

I heard him sigh and go down the stairs and out the door, sighing in relief I started to head for my bed there was no way I was going anywhere looking like this. Suddenly just as I reached my bed I heard the front door opening again, that couldn't be Sonic couldn't be Sonic could it? I frowned.

My bedroom door was pushed opened and I stood there confused as there was no one there. "Sonic I told you to go away!"

It wasn't Sonic it was that same werehog, "you!" I yelled.


End file.
